


A Xack of Dream

by soracortex (xSweetSlayerx)



Series: Nameless Pokemon Adventure [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Characters Turned Into Pokemon, Gen, Lucid Dreaming, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on deviantART, Talking Pokemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-13
Updated: 2011-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24789772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSweetSlayerx/pseuds/soracortex
Summary: Xack the pokémon researcher in training wakes up to find she's been transformed into an umbreon! Surrounded by other talking pokémon and other bizarre occurrences, is this a dream?!
Series: Nameless Pokemon Adventure [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791715





	A Xack of Dream

“Meuh… meh, where… where is this?” Xack woke-up on her side in an open area of the forest where the sun shone brightly over the grass.

 _Is this a dream?_ , she thought as she got-up. “It seems way too vivid to be one.”

The field was very wide, the forest being nearly 50 yards into her position, at the least. Xack remembered falling asleep in the woods, but it was much denser where she, Lynn and their Pokémon made camp. Where were they anyway? Where was her stuff? ... Why was standing on all fours?!

Xack looked down. She gasped as she fell onto her furry bum, looking at her black paws. “What the hell?! Huh?! What the-!?” She frantically bent her head in every direction looking at “herself”, getting off her feet and flopping down in a mess of fur. Xack was basically not a blue-haired, 17-year-old, human anymore.

“I’m an umbreon!” she panicked as she yanked on her long ears. Silent for a moment… “OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOD!!!” Her umbreon-screech could be heard ‘round the forest.

Still fussing, she picked-up her back-end to spot her tail. “What the hell? What the HELL?” she mumbled while chasing her backside to observe her tail. Running in circles, she finally sank her teeth into the thick, black and blue fur and stopped.

Huffing with her tail still her mouth, she looked around. “Saber..? Weasel..? … Colby..? ….. Lynn? Volcano? … Where is everybody?”

Xack then felt something of a presence behind her. Without dropping her tail, she turned her top-half around. She came to the peculiar sight of another Pokémon facing away from her only a couple yards away. Still holding her tail, she stared wide-eyed and blankly at what appeared to be a tyrogue. Then, the tyrogue slowly turned its head to her. Xack continued to look at it blankly while it stared sternly at her from its side.

“Seek it out, and it shall be yours to gain,” said an unfamiliar voice that didn’t seem to be coming from the tyrogue.

Not moving the slightest twitch, Xack made the only muffled response she could make. “Huh?”

Then, the tyrogue turned away and the ground beneath it began to crumble. Xack wordlessly watched as a group of paras rose from the soil in a circle around the tyrogue. The paras made several unsynchronized movements. Suddenly, the tyrogue disappeared into a white light. Xack dropped her tail in shock.

“Hey!” She ran into the circle of paras. “What the-? What was-?”

Yet, before she could get a well-structured question out of her mouth, the paras disappeared under the earth.

“Hey, come back!” She pounced on the ground several times.

She then just sat there with her mouth still hanging open. All of a sudden, the entire landscape seemed to be pulling away from her. Xack’s shocked look became one of more confusion and the field stretched away from her. Eventually, Xack was surrounded by nothing but white. She slowly turned her head to the left, and when she did, she saw something like a silhouette of a medicham above. It slowly disappeared into an intense white light that then engulfed Xack, making shut her eyes.

Next thing she knew, she was in a more urban area. Or was it?

“Guh, where am I, now?!” She looked around to what appeared to be still in the forest but there were old, crumbled ruins around.

Unexpectedly, she saw something fly through the air, way above her. It looked something like a dragonair. See looked up, trying to follow its path with her eyes. All of a sudden, a loud boom came from Xack’s right. Shocked, she darted a few meters away, until another struck from the left, almost hitting her. Exploding ground erupted around Xack, as she scurried around, trying to find cover. Other Pokémon started appearing in the area. Some were running away in multiple directions, and others were fighting with each other.

“What the hell’s going on around here?!” Xack slowed down her pace to get a better look at what was happening, but another attack hit from behind, tossing her forward.

Xack did her best to scrabble-up, but a third attack was about to hit her directly. Failing to get-up, she braced herself. Then, a shadow came over her and the explosion stopped in midair with a bang. Xack looked up to see what was covering her. It was none other than a braviary standing in front of her with its wings outstretched. Xack started to get up, but the she heard something of a roar above her. Atop a high wall of a fallen ruin building, a seismitoad leapt down as it struck the Pokémon that had attacked them with a Hydro Pump, and landed beside her and the braviary.

“Was that him?” the braviary asked.

“Nah, the general is still around,” the seismitoad responded.

With his wings still outstretched, the braviary turned to Xack. “Hey, you okay?”

Xack just starred at them confused.

Abruptly, more attacks began to rain down on the battlefield. The seismitoad ran off to help.

“Keep looking for that general!” The braviary turned back to Xack. “You need to get out of here.”

Xack got up. “What the hell is going on?!”

“The war!” the braviary replied.

“What war-?” Xack was interrupted by another incoming attack.

“You need to get out of here!” the breviary demanded. “We’re right in the center of the battle, now!”

Xack hesitated. “You said you were looking for the general. Wha-?”

The braiviary flew-off before she could finish.

“Hey!”

Xack began to slowly move area while looking up at where the braivary flew off. Instead of leaving the area she ran deeper into it. Xack weaved through incoming attacks and frantic Pokémon, trying to find some other authority figure she could confront. Although, anyone would probably be capable of telling her what all this insanity was about. Before long, she came across a grovyle that was firing off some attacks at attacking beedrill and shedninja.

“Hey, are you on the braiviary’s team?”

He turned and raised an eyebrow at her. “…….Yeah…”

“Dude, what’s happin’?! I just got into this forest, I don’t know why I’m here, and there’s the crazy battle goin’ on!”

“Teh, I was wondering when someone would ask that,” he scoffed. “Simply put, it’s us versus those guys, every troop has its general and we don’t know who the dammed general is.”

“Well, what does he look like?!”

“We don’t know! Menacing or something?! We were just ambushed! Best chance is to just fire at any Pokémon who attacks you!”

While began attacking again, Xack ran off. She soon eventually found a spot to hide under a pile of rubble.

 _Well, that didn’t help at all._ She thought to herself. _I still have no idea where the hell I am, or even why I’m a freakin’ umbreon. Maybe the key to getting out of here is finding that general._

Then, an attack hit the back of Xack’s hideout, destroying part of it. Xack didn’t bother to react, but her fur soon stood on end. She ran out, determined to find some evidence of a general Pokémon. She looked at the area surrounding her but focused more on what was above her. She soon came across both the grovyle and the seismitoad again.

She ran over to them. “Hey!”

“What? You again?” The grovyle turned to her with the seismitoad.

“Did you find the general at all?”

“No. Wh-?”

The braiviary then flew down. “Did you find the general?”

“No, sir!” the grovyle scowled.

The braiviary noticed Xack behind them. “Why are you still here?!”

“I don’t know! That’s the thing I’m trying to figure out! Now, do you guys have any basis on what that general looks like?!”

“I already told you, n-!” The grovyle was cut-off by the braiviary.

“…No we don’t, but… have you guys noticed that the majority of the attacks are coming down from above?”

“Most of them are flying types,” the seismitoad acknowledged.

Xack looked up. “Then the general must be up there somewhere…”

“…It’s not you, is it?” the grovyle asked the braiviary.

“Sawyer!” it screeched.

Xack raised an eyebrow at him. “Your name is _Sawyer_?”

He just glared at her with a cynical frown.

Xack looked back up to the skies, thankful they were in an open area. As soon as it occurred to her, she spotted a fearow that looked pretty scruffed-up circling the area. She had seen him several times while running through the battlefield, and one thing made him stand out from everyone else in the air. He was higher up, and while everyone was attacking profusely, he never shot one attack.

“That fearow. That’s him!” Xack said.

“What makes you so sure?” asked the seismitoad.

“Look at him! He’s not firin’ at anyone!” she yelled.

“No way! I saw him attack you!” Sawyer pointed at the braiviary.

“That’s ‘cause he knows I’m main lieutenant!” the braiviary said as he took off into the air after the fearow.

As the braiviary flew up to intercept the path of the fearow, it spotted him coming and fired a Whirlwind attack at him. The braiviary dodged, but take his eyes off the fearow or change his flight path. He came back with an Aerial Ace, but the fearow dodged as well. Other Pokémon came to try and fend off the braiviary.

“He’s too much of an easy target…” Xack mumbled. “Wait!” She looked down at a paw. _Could… could I attack?!_

Her thought was interrupted, and her attention was averted back to the sky. The braiviary and the fearow were attacking each other back and forth. With a loud screech the braiviary failed to stand another attack and fell to the ground.

“Aw shoot!” exclaimed Sawyer.

“The lieutenant!” added the seismitoad.

 _Fearow are normally affected by dark attacks… If I hit directly… Damn this probably won’t work…_ Xack grimaced as she thought. “Dude!” she pointed at the seismitoad. “Throw me onto that fearow!”

“What?!” He gave her a panicked look.

“Dude, just through me at’im! I know you’re strong!”

“Throw you?!”

“Just do it!” She pounced onto his arm.

With some hesitation he eventually threw her, not before Xack came to a realization that she really didn’t want to be thrown. Screaming, she flew through the air, directly at the fearow. Before the fearow could avoid her, she hooked her claws onto his back and landed on it. The fearow began to struggle.

“Arseus all mighty! She did it!” exclaimed the seismitoad.

Struggling to stay on, Xack was struck with another thought. _Wait! I don’t know how to attack!_

She stressed trying to stay on, but the fearow was determined to fling her off.

“FIND THE POWER INSIDE, DAMN YOU!!!” Xack screamed in a random furry.

A glow then came from the umbreon. Coming to the realization she said, “Good night!”

An explosion erupted in the air and she laid the attack down on him. Pokémon, including the grovyle, seismitoad and braiviary watched in amazement. Xack then fell out of the sky.

“He exploded?!” she said as she tumbled through the air.

Not long after she began to scream, the braiviary caught her in his talons and dropped her into the arms of the seismitoad.

Shaking she said, “Don’t ever throw me again..!”

“I don’t think I will.” He put her down.

At the same time, cheers erupted from around the area; all congratulating and thanking Xack the umbreon.

“Oh wow… I saved everyone…” Xack looked around in astonishment.

The braiviary approached her. “Thank you for saving us in our time of need. We were ambushed by this troop and had little to defend ourselves with. Who are you..?”

“Oh, my name is Xack. Xack Darkly. I don’t think I’m from anywhere near here.”

“Well, never mind the idea of wherever you came from. You are a very powerful and brave Pokémon. We owe you our thanks.”

“Oh, it was absolutely nothing!” Xack smiled. _That was a Moonlight attack?! Am I really all that powerful?!_ Despite being utterly stunned by her act, she smiled and giggled triumphal.

Then, the crowd began to part to let figure through. Xack expression turned to one of shock when she realized it was the medicham approaching her! As soon as it came to her, it brought its hand chin and lifted it up. Subsequently, Xack heard the same unrecognizable voice she had heard before.

“That is enough for today.”

Everything began to fade away to white, including the medicham. Xack soon found herself floating in the air of the white space. Lights began to swirl and fly past her as she felt a feeling of flying. Sure enough, the dragonair appeared under her, and it took her away to be engulfed by the intense white light again.

“Shiftry shif!”

Xack woke up to the shaking and calls of her shiftry, Saber.

“Hn…” She yawned. “What..!”

“<It’s time to go,>” he said in his shiftry lingo.

Xack lifted her head and looked around. She was back in the forest with her pokemon, Lynn, and Volcano. She was also human again. Xack laid her head back down and covered it with her hand.

“What the hell was all that..?” she mumbled.

Saber lifted an eyebrow at her rambling as Colby and Weasel woke up.

Weasel tapped his toes under Xack’s head. “<Eh, she’ll wake-up when she’s ready.>”

Isn’t that the truth..?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my seconded half of my entry into #Pokemon-Forever's duo-contest. I had to write about my character turning into a pokemon, so... boom!
> 
> I was kinda inspired to do this weird-ass dream sequence thing by Bargav's (a friend of the Nostalgia Critic) wierd penguin dream. The part where Xack wakes-up takes place in Chapter 20 of the pokemon fic ~Glacia1 and I are writing. For some reason... I haven't posted it... I'll get to that... eventually...
> 
> I might write more after this... It's an awesome idea!!!


End file.
